


will you be my friend tonight?

by battlesnails



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlesnails/pseuds/battlesnails
Summary: They both stop arguing, still breathing heavily, but this time, it’s not because they were running.“Let’s call it even on this one.  Even though you’re still dumb,” Kageyama says, looking at the floor.“Urgh...Okay,” Hinata agrees.Hinata doesn't understand his feelings, and Kageyama doesn't know how to help him, but Hinata is surprised that he's trying nonetheless.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, background tsukkiyama
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	will you be my friend tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i can't believe it's been almost three years since i wrote anything haikyuu related. i fell in love with kagehina as soon as the new season started and i had to write about them. sorry this is kinda choppy but it's what my brain put together. the title is based off the song "hauntsly pinkerdinkle" by yvette young. enjoy!

It isn’t until after the Karasuno boys have come down from the excitement of watching their individualized feature videos that Hinata realizes he has to pee. Even after the bus ride to Tokyo, he hadn’t stopped to breathe, let alone use the restroom.

“I’ll be right back,” he chirps to Tanaka, who is using Hinata’s phone to watch his own video for the third time.

Hinata hums absentmindedly as he walks down the hallway, his feet padding quietly along the floor. A little too quietly, evidently, because as he rounds the corners of the stall he comes across a very unexpected scene.

Hinata is barely able to suppress his surprise as his gaze falls upon Yamaguchi resting his head on Tsukishima’s chest, his arms weakly clinging around the taller boy’s back. Tsukishima is running a hand through Yamaguchi’s hair, rhythmically and thoughtfully, and he is supporting both of their weight by leaning against the sinks. Tsukishima is looking down at Yamaguchi with an unrecognizable expression, perhaps sympathy? Hinata is confused and for some reason a little jealous as his head tries to wrap itself around the situation in front of him. The last time he was held that gently by anyone was his mother, and even then, that was in grade school after he busted up his knees by tripping.

“I just don’t understand why this is happening. I’ve been feeling like this all day.”

“What are you worried about? You’ve been practicing more than ever lately.”

“I know, I know. That’s why this doesn’t make any sense.”

“Tadashi. You are the best pinch server Karasuno could ask for right now.”

“Then why is it getting worse?”

“Your serves?”

“No, Tsukki. My, uh. You know.”

“Ah. I see. Well, if there’s anything I can-“

Tsukishima notices Hinata.

Hinata gasps quietly as Tsukishima’s eyes widen with rage.

“Hinata, can you not read the room, or are you even dumber than I thought?” he yells, startling both Yamaguchi and Hinata. Hinata is almost more concerned about Yamaguchi’s well being, and bypasses Tsukishimia’s confrontation to address him instead.

“Ya-Yamaguchi, are you okay?” Hinata blurts out. Yamaguchi lets out a strangled sort of squeak. Hinata cannot see his face too well, as most of it is buried in Tsukishima’s chest, but the part he can see is a brilliant shade of red.

“I’m fine!” Yamaguchi says, his voice unusually high pitched. His fists close tighter around the bunches of Tsukishima’s shirt he had been holding before. Before Tsukishima has time to react, Hinata decides his best option is to get the hell out of there. He quickly throws himself into a horrified bow.

“I’ll be leaving now!” Hinata exclaims, high-tailing it out of the restroom. His face is very warm and his heart his pounding, rattling his brain around in his skull. There isn’t another male’s restroom in the inn, so he gives up and goes back to the room everyone is staying in.

_What is this feeling?_

The rest of the team is winding done for the evening when he returns. After retrieving his phone from Tanaka, Hinata zones out, trying to think of the way he’s going to clear his mind before bedtime. Kageyama almost walks out of the room before he notices.

“Hey, Kageyama, come here. I have something to tell you,” Hinata half-whispers, knowing Kageyama will ignore him if he’s too quiet.

“Can’t. I’m going out,” is Kageyama’s gruff response.

_Of course! Going out should tire me out._

“Oh, I’ll come! Are you going on a run?” Hinata says, pushing himself up off the floor in a scramble to find his running shoes. Kageyama doesn’t hear him, as he’s already down the hall, but Hinata is almost certain that is what he had in mind.

By the time Hinata reaches the front of the inn, Kageyama already has his shoes on and is being questioned by a concerned Ennoshita, who’s concern is only heightened by Hinata’s arrival. “We’ll be fine, we just need to get our energy out so we can sleep well before the tournament tomorrow!” Hinata insists.

“I understand, but...Oh, Tsukishima! How about you go with them!”

Hinata cringes upon hearing Tsukishima’s name, who has somehow managed to materialize in the room without him notices. _Serves me right, I guess_ , he grumbles internally. “Huh?” Tsukishima replies.

And somehow, Tsukishima agrees to ride the inn owner’s old bike with the two idiots as they get their energy out, with several threats issued as payment. It really is what Hinata needed, though. The cool spring air pierces through his thin jacket, and it is just enough to keep his blood pumping as they venture through the backstreets of Tokyo.

Upon their return to the inn, Tsukishima is somehow the first inside, quickly putting away the bike as Kageyama and Hinata stop to collect themselves and catch their breath. “God, I needed that,” Hinata gasps, and Kageyama grunts in exhausted agreement.

“Hey. About the thing I mentioned earlier. I wanna talk to you about it alone, so...” Hinata rocks back and forth on his feet in anticipation, and Kageyama sighs, rolling his eyes.

“What is it.”

“So I was in the bathroom earlier, well I was _trying_ to go the bathroom but I couldn’t because Tsukki and Yamaguchi were there and it was weird because they were like, hugging? Except Tsukki looked really...I don’t know, gentle, and Yamaguchi looked kinda sad, or maybe nervous, but it’s weird because I’ve never seen Tsukki be nice before. Like he was trying to comfort him or something. And he even called Yamaguchi by his first name, which I’ve never heard him do. Anyways, he got really mad at me for walking in on them, and it was really embarrassing ‘cause I didn’t know what to do, so I just ran out and...uh yeah. It was really weird.”

Kageyama stares at him blankly.

“What, say something!” Hinata exclaims, stomping a foot on the ground.

“Are you...really that dumb?” Kageyama says.

“Tsukishima said that too! Ugh, you guys are the same!”

“Don’t compare me to him!” Kageyama retorts. “Anyways, you really are dumb. Why didn't you leave right away?”

“I dont know! I was really confused!”

“Geez, quiet down,” Kageyama huffs. “They’re really close, ya know. Yamaguchi is Tsukishima’s best friend, so he treats him differently than he does the rest of us.”

“Well, yeah, I know they’re best friends and all, but Tsukki was being wayyy too nice,” Hinata says.

Kageyama sighs. “I don’t really wanna explain this right now.”

“Explain what?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kageyama says, which only makes Hinata more confused and annoyed, but he decides not to press the issue any further.

“Fine, fine,” Hinata pouts. Then quieter, “It’s just not fair that they’re so close.”

At this, Kageyama’s eyes widen slightly. “What-what are you saying?” he asks. Hinata is caught off guard by the slightly embarrassed tone in his voice.

“I said it’s not fair that they’re so close! They seemed so comfortable with each other, even thought Tsukki is a mean idiot!” Hinata cries.

“Maybe you’d have someone like that be your friend if you weren’t such a baby!” Kageyama sighs exasperatedly.

“And maybe you’d have better friends if you weren’t a such a king!” Hinata retorts.

"If you hate him so much, then why do you call him Tsukki?" Kageyama says under his breath.

"Because that's what Yamaguchi calls him!"

They both stop arguing, still breathing heavily, but this time, it’s not because they were running.

“Let’s call it even on this one. Even though you’re still dumb,” Kageyama says, looking at the floor.

“Urgh...Okay,” Hinata agrees. “I uh, still have to pee,” he says sheepishly.

“Yeah, we should probably take a bath before we go to bed, too,” Kageyama says. “But if you splash water on me I’m breaking the truce.”

(Hinata absolutely did splash water on him. A lot of water.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It isn't until the team is waiting outside of the inn soon before their departure that Hinata realizes he hasn't been alone with Yamaguchi. Well, not truly alone, since being surrounded by hundreds of people buying volleyball merchandise doesn’t really count.

Yamaguchi is looking down the street. Hinata can't tell what he's feeling. He certainly isn't upset, but he doesn't look extremely content. They've talked plenty about how the tournament went and how they played-they all have-but that isn't what is on Hinata's mind.

"Hey, Yamaguchi?" Hinata says.

"Hm?" he replies, from a far away place.

"I...I'm still really sorry about walking in on you and Tsukki the other day. I hope I didn't totally mess up whatever was going on," Hinata says, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Yamaguchi snaps back into reality and laughs. "Ahaha, don't worry about it, Hinata. Sorry that Tsukki got so mad, he was just worried about me like always. Although I guess you probably weren't expecting that from him, huh."

"Yeah, of course not! No one would."

"That's fair. Hey, I'm sorry you got sick. You're feeling better now though, right?"

"Oh yeah, my fever is completely gone. It was, ah, self-induced, so I'm not contagious or anything," Hinata says. He feels as if he's confessing something, even though he's just stating facts. Yamaguchi can still tell he feels embarrassed, for more reasons than one.

"Oh, good. And seriously, it was my fault for making him worry in the first place, so don't blame yourself," Yamaguchi insists.

"Really, though. I didn't think Tsukki had it in him to be that nice. Is he like, in love with you?" Hinata says.

Yamaguchi's smile softens. Then quietly, "Yeah, I wish."

"You're weird, Yamaguchi."

"In that case, so are you."

"What does that mean?"

"Don't think too hard about it, Hinata. I'm gonna make sure I didn't leave anything back in the room," Yamaguchi says, heading for the entrance of the inn.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata says, his voice rising the further away Yamaguchi gets. He doesn't get a response before Yamaguchi disappears inside, leaving him with a million questions and the forefront of a headache he has just barely gotten over from the past two days.

Hinata turns around with a huff, not because he is upset with Yamaguchi, but because he is upset with himself. He's been trying to push down the bubbling feelings of self-hatred, because he doesn't usually feel that way. He's not sure if he will be able to deal with them when they finally surface.

Something bumps into him.

"Oh, sorry," says Kageyama's voice, and Hinata looks up to a rather drowsy setter. "Aren't we supposed to be getting on the bus soon?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm out here," Hinata sighs.

"Alone?"

"Why-well yeah, I am now, but I was with Yamaguchi a few seconds ago."

"Huh."

Hinata is no longer on the verge of his depressed state, he is confused, and despite sleeping for an absurd amount of time, very tired. There is something in Kageyama's tone of voice that he hasn't heard before, and he doesn't know what it is. "What is wrong with you? You're being weird.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kageyama says.

"You've been weird this whole tournament. Even now that it's over, you're being weird. I thought you were just nervous or something, but you can't be anymore," Hinata says.

"Weird? I'm not being weird! What does that even mean?" Kageyama exclaims. "You're the one asking me questions and making a big deal out of nothing."

"Hey, you two better not be fighting right now. We're getting on the bus now, and the last thing we need is arguing on the drive back." Daichi is standing at the door of the inn, his arms crossed and gaze stern.

"We're not," Kageyama says as Hinata sputters an apology.

They still, of course, find their way on the bus together and sit towards the back. Kageyama leans against the window almost immediately and Hinata closes his eyes. He faintly hears the sound of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima talking behind him as his brain slowly slips into unconsciousness, Tsukishima's soft laughter oddly comforting in the moment. As the bus pulls out into the road, Hinata slumps in the same direction Kageyama is, gently leaning against his side. Neither of them object or speak, and both promptly fall asleep.

The bus doesn't pull into Karasuno until nearly 11 p.m., and waking everyone up is even more of a challenge than the last match. A sharp jolt is what sends Hinata flying back into consciousness. His head hits the seat in front of him with a dull thwack, and he groans in retaliation. Something is humming, not the engine, that takes him a few moments to recognize as rain. Very heavy rain.

"Ah, no!" Hinata hisses. Next to him, Kageyama stirs lightly. _I do not need to get a fever again_.

Hinata has to shake him awake, because nearly half the bus is running out into the gym before Kageyama even opens his eyes. "Woah, holy shit," he mumbles, Hinata dragging him out of his seat. When they get into the gym, Suga is turning the lights on as everyone attempts to dry off their hair.

"Everyone, come here. I'd like to say a few things before we send you all home," Daichi announces, and the rest of the boys gather around him.

"I know you have heard this before, but I truly couldn't be more proud of you guys. We played the best we could, and pretty damn good at that. I am completely satisfied with where we ended up, and you should be too. Now please, go home and get the sleep you deserve."

"Yeah!" everyone replies in unison.

Everyone does not go home right away, because of course, how could they? There is far too much occupying their minds, and they are with the only people who truly understand what they just experienced. The third years end up drifting towards Hinata and Kageyama, who are uncharacteristically quiet.

"God, this ride home is gonna suck," Hinata sighs.

"Oh, I forgot about the rain outside," Kageyama says, and as if on cue, thunder grumbles from outside.

"Woah, woah. Absolutely not. There's no way you're biking home in this mess," Suga interjects, Daichi nodding solemnly in agreement.

"Well my mom is definitely asleep by now, so I don't have a choice," Hinata says.

"I'm sure someone can take you home," Suga reasons.

"I think you could come home with me, if you have to," Kageyama says, so quietly Hinata doesn't hear him properly.

"What?"

"I said, you can probably get a ride with me," Kageyama says.

"Really!" Hinata exclaims. "Thank you so much! Wait, I live a little out of the way though. I don't know if your parents will wanna drive all that way."

"You can, uh, spend the night, probably," Kageyama says.

"Well, it sounds like you guys have it figured out. Good night," Daichi says.

"Good night!" Kageyama and Hinata say.

The drowsiness hits them as soon as they step into Kageyama's dad's car, who unlike Tobio, is extremely well mannered, even at this hour. Hinata speaks with him for a few minutes before both he and Kageyama pass out for the next fifteen. Their fatigue is coming in waves and seemingly infinite, counteracted by the heavy thoughts swirling around their overwhelmed brains.

Hinata, who of course is not prepared to spend the night at anyone's house, let alone Kageyama's, has to borrow one of his old volleyball shirts and a pair of athletic shorts to sleep in, as his sweat-stained uniform will not do. They take turns in the shower, because God knows how bad two teenage boys smell in the same vicinity after playing volleyball for hours. They exchange few words in getting ready for bed. Hinata nearly collapses onto the floor to sleep right then and there, but notices something on Kageyama's phone.

"Oh, is that Fukurodani's match?"

"Yeah," Kageyama grunts.

"Ooh, I wanna see!" Hinata says, hopping onto Kageyama's bed. He almost faceplants, caught off guard by his own exhaustion. He just needs some sort of distraction. He grins happily at the sight of Bokuro's determined expression as he is featured on-screen, but it only takes a few minutes of the match for Hinata to completely zone out. Kageyama furrows his brows, attempting to make eye contact, but Hinata's gaze has wandered into the corner of his room.

Even though Kageyama's phone has been dead for minutes, Hinata doesn't notice that the video has stopped playing until Kageyama places the phone on his nightstand.

"Hey, I was watching that," Hinata says, and even he recognizes that his remark sounds half-hearted.

"No, you weren't," Kageyama sighs. "You look like you're about to pass out."

"Well, it's late, and I'm a little tired. But I was watching the video."

"We should go to bed now," Kageyama says, pulling the blanket over his body.

"Yeah. Wait, here?"

"Would you rather sleep on the floor?"

"I mean, it would be on a futon, not the floor."

"It's still not comfortable. I can get one if you really want, though."

"Okay, okay," Hinata says, bringing his hands back in surrender. _I guess it's fine, because we both showered and this bed is twice as big as mine and I don't think Kageyama moves in his sleep, at least he never has at any of our tournaments_. Kageyama reaches over to turn the lamp off and Hinata positions himself a little further under the covers.

The silence is unbearably oppressive.

Kageyama wonders if this was a mistake before noticing the look on Hinata's face. It is void of the pure physical exhaustion he saw a few minutes ago, but something almost more draining has taken its place. He can't quite put a finger on it, but it might be reflection.

"Hinata? Are you thinking about the tournament?"

"Mm."

"We did the best we could."

"I know," Hinata says. "I know. I know it wasn't my fault that we lost, because it wasn't any of our faults, even though I got sick, so then..." His voice breaks. "Then why do I feel like this?"

"Hey, hey, it's normal to be upset after losing. All of us are upset, but we played the best we could, and you getting sick isn't even part of the equation."

Silence.

"Hinata?"

In the dim moonlight Kageyama sees tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault," Kageyama says, and Hinata just barely leans onto him. He hiccups, and all it takes is Kageyama's hand brushing against his shoulder for Hinata to collapse into his chest, now fully crying. Kageyama is confused and taken aback and unsure of how he can provide comfort, so he just throws an arm around the smaller boy's back while he pours all of his emotions out into his sternum.

Hinata only cries for a few minutes. It's all he has the energy for. Kageyama's hand rests uncertainly by the nape of his neck. Hinata is so incredibly tired. And for some reason, Kageyama feels incredibly stable, even comfortable.

"I'm sorry," Hinata repeats.

"Don't be," Kageyama says. He places his hand on the back of Hinata's head now, without reason-both of their brains are on autopilot. Hinata buries deeper into his chest, his hand crawling up to rest on Kageyama's right shoulder. He remembers the match and it involuntarily squeezes; Kageyama tenses for an instant but soon relaxes. Their exchange is silent, but it is louder than any words they could muster up right now.

"I think we should go to sleep now," Kageyama says ten minutes later, which really means _I don't think we should fall asleep in this position_ , even though it's really not uncomfortable for him, and he almost feels a little bad for pushing Hinata off.

"Okay," Hinata says, his voice a whisper. He uses the last of his strength to roll over on his back, and they both fall asleep immediately.

When Hinata wakes up eleven hours later, Kageyama's forehead is brushing Hinata's shoulder, and his knees are pressed into Hinata's thigh. Sunlight is streaming into the room, and Hinata winces at how bright it is. "What time is it..." he mumbles, sitting up carefully as to not disturb Kageyama's peaceful slumber. He reaches for his phone on the floor next to the bed, his fingers barely reaching the floor.

His phone reads 12:11. Underneath the time is a missed call and several texts from his mother.

"Ah!" Hinata exclaims, tumbling off the bed in an instant and hitting the floor with a thud. He scrambles to throw his charger in his bag, and from the bed, Kageyama grumbles, rolling over and eventually sitting upright.

"Wha..." he mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

"My mom's here! I totally forgot to set an alarm, but I didn't think we would sleep in that late. Shoot, I always keep her waiting," Hinata cries, peeling off the shirt he slept in and chucking it at Kageyama. He has no choice but to change back into his volleyball uniform.

The shirt hits Kageyama in his face, waking him up properly now. "Wait, I thought she wasn't supposed to pick you up until noon," he says confusedly.

"It's noon!" Hinata exclaims, pulling his shorts.

"No way..." Kageyama grabs his own phone off the nightstand next to his bed and looks at it in shock. "Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault, dummy," Hinata says.

"Huh, it's almost like I kept telling that to someone last night," Kageyama says condescendingly, but Hinata sees the slight grin on his face.

"I really gotta go now. Uh, thanks for letting me spend the night. I mean it," Hinata says, and he realizes this is probably the first time he's ever given Kageyama a genuine thank you.

"Don't mention it. Goodbye," Kageyama says.

"See ya!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata is surprisingly raring to go the next time the team meets up for practice. He has long since recovered from their defeat and only wants to focus on improving from here on out. He has also since gotten his bike back, which was thankfully safe from the rain. He is feeling pretty lucky right now, actually. So why is it that he keeps walking in on people by complete mistake with absolutely no malicious intent?

Well, techincally he didn't walk in on them the second time. But while Hinata is making his usual rounds around the gym before practice, hence why he usually arrives early, he sees just a glimpse of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi behind a pole, making out.

_Wait. They're making out. Ohhhhh my God they are kissing oh my God I can't be here Tsukki is going to murder me in my sleep if he sees me everything makes sense now_ -

Hinata snaps himself out of his daze and quickly turns around. He is positively on fire. There are so many things going on in his mind, and so many puzzle pieces finally fitting together, and-

"Hey, Hinata! How was your weekend?" Noya asks from the front steps of the gym.

"Yes!" Hinata says, giving him a quick wave and stepping inside.

Hinata is still very red when Kageyama walks up to him a couple minutes later, who immediately notices his flustered state.

"What happened to you?" he asks disdainfully.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing," Hianta says. (Which is not entirely a lie.)

"Bullshit."

"I'm being one hundred percent serious," Hinata deadpans, and Kageyama's eyes widen, not questioning any further.

Their practice goes on as usual-they start with stretches, then serving and receiving drills. Hinata falls back into the swing of things so naturally. Hit, receive, hit, receive. It feels almost rhythmical, and he can't help but smile at the way his chest fills with warmth after hitting a particularly good serve over. He loves this. He wants to lose himself in this game forever. He knows he could.

Eventually Coach Ukai breaks the team up into two sides for scrimmage up to ten points-Asahi, Noya, Tsukishima, and Kageyama versus Daichi, Suga, Yamaguchi, and Hinata. Hinata and Yamaguchi grin at each other in anticipation. Hinata is excited to play against Tsukishima and Kageyama after working so closely with them the past tournament (he also really wants an excuse to get a couple spikes past both of them). From the other side of the net, Tsukishima smirks at him, and Kageyama looks vaguely annoyed per usual.

The scrimmage is going well, with the volleys lasting longer than usual. Noya is spot on with his recieves, and even when Hinata and Daichi get the ball past Tsukishima and Kageyama, he keeps it off the gym floor more often than not. However, Hinata's team is up 7-4. Hinata notices right away that Tsukishima's spikes are weak, even though Kageyama does not seem to be off of his game. Coach Ukai calls for a water break once the score reaches 10-6, but not everyone takes the opportunity to get a drink. The sound of an argument catches Hinata's attention a few moments later.

"I don't know how tall you think I am, but your depth perception should be at its best in this gym, the one we spend 95% of our time playing in," Tsukishima says. He just barely tapped the most recent spike over the net, which Suga blocked easily, scoring the last point.

"My perception is spot-on," Kageyama growls. "Don't blame your weak-ass spikes on me." He is standing very close to Tsukishima.

"Your sets are the only thing holding me back!" Tsukishima yells, his voice suddenly full of malice. Hinata's jaw drops-he's never heard him this genuinely angry before. Yamaguchi gasps, setting his water down. Before Kageyama can interject, Tsukishima pushes him back with one hand.

"I don't understand why you think everyone here is super-human, but I shouldn't have to jump that high to hit the ball over! Stop thinking so selfishly and give us what we can handle!"

"Tsukki-"

"I'm only trying to help you! If you can hit the ball higher, you'll be at an advantage, especially with your height," Kageyama insists.

"That's what you say. Do you ever think about anyone other than yourself and that orange haired freak? _I'm. Not. Hinata._ "

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi cries.

Hinata looks around wildly. The coaches are standing there in shock, and Daichi and Suga both look as if they are about to interject. He doesn't want to get involved in this fight at all, but he can't stand to see his friends arguing like this.

Tsukishima ignores him, glaring harder at Kageyama. "The next time you try to pull the same bullshit you've been pulling the past hour, I'm going to-"

_Smack._

Yamaguchi's hand is already at his side again by the time Tsukishima has any time to react. Yamaguchi is breathing heavily, his eyes full of a strange kind of sorrow. "Tsukki. He really is trying to help you," he says. Tsukishima reaches up to touch his flushed cheek, still reeling from the unexpected impact. He's been pushing back this entire time, but now he decides to drop it.

"I-I'm sorry. Please excuse me," Tsukishima says, bowing towards the coaches and leaving the gym. Yamaguchi looks disappointed beyond measure, and Hinata wants to give him a hug. Kageyama looks angry and a little offended, but moreso he just looks confused.

"Alright, uh, since that was how many points we were going to, let's switch everyone up," Ukai says. "On this side, I want Tanaka, Ennoshita, Suga, and Asahi..."

Tsukishima sits outside the gym for the remainder of practice.

Everyone ends the practice that day with a heavy feeling-even though it was a practice well spent and they played well, they all are still recovering from the loss still fresh in their minds. It takes more than just a few days for a scar to heal. Hinata says goodbye to everyone before walking up to Yamaguchi.

"Hey, is everything okay between you two?" Hinata asks hesitantly, knowing full well that their relationship is closer than anyone could possibly imagine.

Yamaguchi smiles weakly. "Yeah, it's actually really good right now. Tsukki's just...not over the tournament yet. He really hates losing, you know. Even though he would never admit that to anyone else. Not even me."

"Really?" Hinata asks incredulously.

"Yeah. He keeps blaming himself for some reason, even though it obviously isn't any one person's fault we lost against a good team. Usually he's the one telling me to think rationally," Yamaguchi says.

"Huh. I'm really sorry. Well, uh, for Tsukki, cuz he shouldn't feel bad about himself," Hinata says embarrassedly.

"Thanks, Hinata. I didn't think I was gonna have to stop him the way I did, but I also wasn't expecting him to lash out at Kageyama the way he did. Apologize to Kageyama for me, will you?" Yamaguchi asks.

"Okay," Hinata says. "I hope everything works out."

"It will," Yamaguchi says. Then, "I gotta go. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye!" Hinata calls as Yamaguchi leaves the gym. It is then that he realizes that every single person is putting the responsibility of the whole team on themselves, individually. Just like he has. If only I had made that serve over, or if I had blocked that spike, or if I had gotten that receive...those are the kinds of thoughts no one is safe from. Those are the thoughts everyone is succumbing to. Hinata feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Oy, Hinata. You leaving now?" Kageyama asks. There is something in his eyes that makes Hinata decide to stay.

"I don't have to, why?"

"I mean, it's nothing important, I'm just wondering something," Kageyama says.

"No, it's fine, I can stay," Hinata insists.

"Okay,” Kageyama says.

“Let’s go outside,” Hinata says.

“Yeah,” Hinata agrees.

They pick a spot slightly further away from the gym, at the bottom the stairs. Most of the team has left by now.

"I'm..." Kageyama trails off.

"You're what?"

"Am I still being the King?" Kageyama asks, his eyes full of thought.

Hinata stares back at him. What does this guy really think of himself? And then Hinata realizes that Kageyama doesn't have any clue who what he is.

"Do you think you are?" Hinata says.

"I'm being serious," Kageyama growls. "I don't know why stuff like...like this keeps happening," he says, vaguely gesturing towards the gym in an attempt to reference to his and Tsukishima's outburst earlier.

"You're really good, you know," Hinata says quietly. He looks at the ground.

Kageyama is silent for a moment. He still isn't used to much praise, and certainly not from Hinata. "I know," he says, but there is no conviction or gratitude in his voice. The air around them feels hot for some reason.

Hinata sighs. "You're really good," he repeats, "and everyone is trying to catch up with you. Even Tsukki. He's getting frustrated 'cause he has to push himself harder than he ever has. And I think he's still upset that we lost."

"Huh," Kageyama says.

"That's your response!" Hinata exclaims. "Don't you have anything else to say?"

"I don't know! That's a lot to take in!" Kageyama snaps back. They stare at each other for a few seconds, and then Hinata breaks out into a grin. He laughs lightly.

"What? Are you making fun of me?" Kageyama demands.

"No, no," Hinata laughs. "It's just, I feel like this always happens. As soon as we start to talk about our feelings we just end up shouting at each other. And by the way, you _suck_ at taking compliments."

"You don't have to say it like that," Kageyama says, and Hinata picks up on the embarrassment in his voice.

"What, _talking about our feelings_?" Hinata snickers.

"Shut up!" Kageyama pushes his shoulder. Hinata jumps up and pushes Kageyama back against the stairs, stepping back quickly before Kageyama swipes back. "Oh, you're done," Kageyama says, and Hinata laughs as Kageyama gets up and sprints after him. They both know Hinata is faster, though, and he smiles impossibly big as he launches himself over a bench, Kageyama temporarily stopped to find the fastest way around it.

"Oy, come back here!" Kageyama yells, only making Hinata laugh more. Hinata purposefully slows down, and right before Kageyama closes in on him, he turns around and jumps him.

"Woah!" Kageyama exclaims, and they both going tumbling to the ground. Hinata is way too happy with himself for finally striking down the King. He can tell how much he caught Kageyama by surprise and how much he wore him out, because his blue eyes are wide and his entire face is red. Kageyama can feel Hinata's breath because his face is far too close, beaming down at him from above. He doesn't have the strength to push him off, and he throws his head back in defeat. And also, because if he has to look at that smile anymore, he might explode.

"I win!" Hinata cheers. "The court is all mine!"

"So I am the King," Kageyama says, breathing heavily.

"Mm, yeah. But I think that's okay, isn't it?" Hinata says.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kageyama says, and Hinata's voice is what convinces him that it is.

**Author's Note:**

> and there it is! i hope i did them justice. they really do be soulmates tho. thank you so much for reading! any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
